Kinap
Kinap, known as Redman in the Japanese version, is a character in the Devil Summoner series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Minor character *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Major character Background In Algonquian folklore, a Kinap, also spelled Kenap or Ginap, is a mortal human gifted with uncanny physical strength and other powers. In many legends, a Kinap's power manifests as a child, and he either becomes a child-hero or dies young by using too much of his strength too early. In other legends, an adult Kinap features as a mortal hero slaying a terrible monster or leading the other Micmac men into battle. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Kinap first appears as a user on "DDS-NET", a messageboard, at the beginning of the game. He informs the hero about the city he has just moved to. After finding himself in Kyouji's body, the protagonist can contact Kinap again to receive hints as to where to go next. When the Museum is closed due to a demon infestation, his assistance is needed to disable the security system. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Kinap speaks to the protagonist near the beginning of the game to warn him of the authorities coming. Appears throughout the game in the form of an animal, first appearing as a coyote that saves the protagonist from a light unleashed by a demon that would have devoured his soul. He then has him undertake "Vision Quests", which lets one see a person's last moments in order to protect the city from the force that wants to consume all the souls in it. He appears in the Vision Quests themselves as a heal and save spot. He appears again after Nemissa gets her leather outfit in the form of a rabbit. Requesting that the Protagonist come to the Theater when he is ready for the second Vision Quest. After it ends, he tells the Protagonist to go to the Airport where the second Vision Quest took place at. After saving the protagonist from Kadokura's wrath, it is revealed that Kinap was once a shaman who led an Algonquian-speaking tribe. He came across Manitou, and tamed him. Kinap proceeded to use him in battles, and became victorious in war. Manitou used his slain foes as sacrifices, growing more stronger with each soul. However, Kinap feared that Manitou would become too powerful, and that he would lose control, so he decided to seal Manitou away. He also created Nemissa out of a fragment of Manitou. She was made so that if Manitou was ever unsealed, she would be there to stop him. But, in order for her to do that, Nemissa would need understand humans. So Kinap sealed her as well, and abandoned his mortal form to keep watch over Manitou and Nemissa. Trivia *Kinap appears to the protagonist whenever he gets a game over and his dialogue changes as he progresses through the game. *Depending on the player's choices in Soul Hackers, Kinap's interaction with the protagonist after he saves him from Kadokura will be different. He states that the protagonist reminds him of how he used to be, back when he was still alive and had a mortal body, spending his life with his tribe. Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture